Numerous diseases such as arthritis or the like can handicap a person by reducing his manual dexterity. Reduced manual dexterity has far ranging consequences upon the afflicted person's life. A handicapped person often cannot grasp small objects necessary for daily existence, such as the ignition switch in an automobile. When the automobile is a necessity, as it is in many person's lives, inability to operate it produces serious hardships.
No satisfactory solutions presently exist to facilitate a handicapped person's operation of the ignition switch in an automobile. Recent ignition switches are equipped with flanges attached to the switch. The flanges provide an area for grasping which is larger than the handle of a key, but which is generally too small for the handicapped person to effectively grasp. Hence it is difficult for many dexterity-impaired persons to grasp and turn the ignition key in a conventional automobile.